In a massaging device of the type incorporating a massaging mechanism in a chair's backrest or in a bed, particularly in the massaging device in which an applicator moves along the backrest to give a massaging action, the massaging action is transmitted from the applicator to a user through a cover sheet which covers the backrest or bed in order to avoid direct contact of the applicator to the user's body. In this case, the cover sheet is conventionally fastened to a frame of the backrest or the bed by driving staples through the cover into the frame. However, in addition to that the fastening work necessitates a special tool for driving the staples, the frame is required to have a thickness greater than the length of the staples in order to safely drive the staples and assure a desired fastening strength. Further, the replacement of the cover sheet involves an awkward work of removing the staples.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above and provides a massaging device which is capable of attaching and replacing a cover sheet in a convenient manner, while using the frame of a thin and light weight construction.